Sleepless
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Kirk/OC Oneshot. Rated T just in case.   Gaining the trust of Kylie Dades isn't easy. But how did Kirk do it?


**A/N: This is dedicated to My Lady Vader- you rock. :D**

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Trek. I do own Kylie. ;)**

Kylie sighed and groaned smashing her pillow over her face. She couldn't sleep. She had tried for the past three hours however counting sheep did _nothing._ Kylie tossed the pillow off and threw the covers off her legs. She sat up and rubbed her face. Milk or cocoa should help some. If she could find any.

Sighing the woman got out of bed and put on her uniform. She slipped out of her dorm and into the dark, cold halls. Kylie grumbled under her breath and started walking already anxious to get back to the safety of her dorm.

There was one little coffee shop open and Kylie made haste over to it and put in her order.

"Well you're the last person I'd expect to see roaming the halls," someone said behind her. Kylie turned around quickly.

"Kirk? What-?" Kylie stuttered.

"Your order ma'am?" the person behind the counter said.

Kylie sighed and turned around. "Oh, thanks." She turned back to Kirk. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Kirk said smiling.

"I can't sleep," Kylie mumbled walking past him to a small table.

"Really? Neither can I," Kirk said persistently following her.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I'm not in the mood, Kirk."

He slid into the seat across from her. "You're never in the mood so what makes now different?"

Kylie sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Whatever." She propped her elbows up on the table and bowed her head in between. She sighed again and lifted her head, taking a sip. "What do you really want, Kirk?"

Kirk shrugged. "The same thing you do: sleep."

Kylie set her steaming cocoa down and leaned forward. "I _highly_ doubt that."

Kirk chuckled. "It's true though."

Several minutes passed silent between them. In that time Kylie finished her cocoa.

She yawned. "Well, I am probably capable of sleep now. Good night Kirk," she said standing up and trashing the empty paper cup.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back?" Kirk asked standing up.

Kylie stopped and turned around putting her hands on her hips. "Not tonight, Kirk."

He nodded. "Ok. Good night Ky."

Kylie rolled her eyes and resumed her walk back to her dorm. About halfway there she heard footsteps- thinking it was Kirk she sighed. "I said not tonight. Gosh Kirk can't you take a hint?"

However no one responded. Kylie stopped and frowned, her breathing beginning to get heavier. "Kirk, is that you? You're scaring me stop it right now," she said slowly as she turned around. It was pitch black. Gulping she turned around and ran into something.

"Hey there pretty lady, need help going back to your dorm?" the man asked licking his lips. Kylie scowled up at him.

"Hardly. Please step aside."

"I don't think so," he said as Kylie stepped back. "What are you afraid of sweet heart?" he asked stepping closer.

"I don't like your tone cadet," Kylie snapped at him, although she was admittedly getting frightened.

"Leave her alone," Kirk said suddenly behind Kylie. Kylie flinched and Kirk gently moved her behind him.

The man scoffed and crossed his arms. "What are you going to do Kirk? Hurt me?"

Kirk nodded. "You're darn right I'll hurt you if I hear that you laid a hand on Kylie _ever_," he said stiffly taking a step forward.

The man took a step back. "Whatever." He turned and ran off. Kirk turned back to Kylie, who was holding herself in a tight hug.

"Hey, he's gone. I'll take you back to your dorm now," he said calmly.

Kylie nodded and stepped forward. "He's bullied me for as long as I can remember," she whispered.

Kirk put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug. "He won't anymore."

Kylie nodded again and let Kirk lead her through the halls. "Thank you," she said quietly as they arrived.

Kirk smiled lop-sided. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Kylie smiled softly at him and went in.

She never thought she could trust Kirk but after tonight Kylie was changing her mind.


End file.
